co-parents
by PrincessLovee
Summary: Elena, vendeuse dans hyper marché, rêve de maternité. Un jour alors qu'elle était sur internet elle est tombé sur un site de coparentalité. Elle y fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme qui lui aussi veut être père. Ils ne se sont jamais rencontré mais pourtant leur rencontre va changer leur vie.


Chapitre 1 : Rencontre.. Bizarre

- Bonjour Madame, que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda Elena avec un sourire chaleureux.

La vieille dame lui rendit son sourire en la regardant avec bienveillance.

- Je cherche un cadeau pour mon petit-fils voyez-vous, mais je crains ne rien trouver qui ne sois à son gout. C'est pour son anniversaire. Sourit largement la vieille dame.

- Bien, je peux vous aider mais pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur lui?

- Eh bien il aime-

- NANA JE TE CHERCHER PARTOUT! Cria une voix roque en débarquant près de la vieille dame.

- Quand on parle du loup. Sourit narquoisement la vieille dame en regardant Elena.

Elena lâcha un petit rire, cette femme devait être un numéro.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire?! cria l'étranger à Elena.

Elena surprise par la colère qu'avait cet étranger à son égare, buta pour trouver les mots.

- Je... rien... enfin elle... et... je...

- Vous pouvez aligner deux mots ensemble ou vous voulez que je vous aide?!

- Damon, enfin voyons, ça n'est pas une façon de parler à une jeune fille ! la châtia ça grand-mère.

Sur ce, le jeune homme se calma et dit d'une voie plus seraine mais toujours avec un séste de colère.

- Oui nana, je suis désolé de mettre emporter mais je t'ai cherché partout, ça fait plus d'un heure que je te cherche dans tout le magasin !

- Oui je sais mon chéri et je suis désolé, mais je cherchais quelque et je voulais que... Nana était maintenant en train de tripoter ses mains avec un sourire timide.

- Nana. Soupira Damon. Je t'ai pourtant répété de ne pas m'offrir de cadeau, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire.

Donc c'était de lui que parler tout à l'heure la vieille dame, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de très désagréable, mais il avait un point positif, il aimait sa grande mere et son ce voyer.

- Damon je vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas, ça c'est passer il y a si longtemps et je pense que...-

- Nana, on va va pas parler de notre vie privée devant cette inconnu qui nous épi depuis tout à l'heure !

- Je vous demande pardon?! s'énerva enfin Elena, offusquer par ses accusations.

- Mais oui, c'est évident, depuis tout à l'heure, vous rester planter là à écouter notre conversation, vous n'avers pas un boulot plutôt que de rester là à nous regarder comme un feuilleton !?

- Comment osez-vous?! Je suis là, parce que votre grand-mère ma demander de l'aider à choisir un cadeau à VOUS offrir, alors laissez-moi vous dire deux mots, vous n'avez pas à me parler comme ça alors que vous ne me connaissiez pas!

- Salope. souffla-t-il sans pouvoir l'empêcher.

Le coup parti tout seul, Elena Lui avait a semé d'une gifle magistrale dans le visage, il tenait maintenant sa joue droite les yeux rond comme des billes, la bouche grande ouverte n'en croyant pas de ce qu'il venait de dire ni de ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elena, après le coup, avait porté sa main à sa bouche, choquer de ses propres actes.

Pendant ce temps nana avait un sourire fier sur le visage, qui fit Elena mais à l'aise, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était fière de voir son petit-fils se faire gifler pour un inconnu.

La vieille dame s'approcha d'Elena, lui prit la main et lui caressa le dos de celle-ci.

- C'est très bien de ne pas ce laisser faire par les hommes jeune fille, ils se croient tout permis, mais vous m'excuserait l'attitude de mon petit-fils, il n'est pas dans ces habitudes d'être de cette impolitesse.

- C'est rien voyons madame, vous n'avez rien fait, je vous remercie de votre gentillesse mais je dois m'en aller TRAVAILLER. Elle avait parler en insistant bien sur travailler, tout en regardant Damon de travers.

Quand elle fut partie Damon excquisa un sourire. Les femmes de nos jours. C'était-il dit en riant de lui-même.

Elena quant à elle, ne laissa pas cet incident nuire à son humer, et continua son service dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Arriver à la fin de son service, elle fit la bise à ses collègues et parti rejoindre sa voiture Rentra chez elle. Elle alluma la chaîne Hifi et tout de suite la chanson qui fait battre son cœur résonna dans tout l'appart, assise sur le canapé fermant les yeux pour savouraient cette voix, ces paroles uniques. La chanson terminée, elle se leva et sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient échappé lors de l'écoute, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine ou elle mangea un yaourt, elle n'avait pas très faim. Elle alla ensuite prendre une douche et se préparait à aller au lit. Allonger sur son lit elle regarda l'heure.

_**22.35**_

Elle soupira et avec un petit sourire ouvrit son Pc ou elle découvrit qu'elle avait un message.

_**De BlueMisteriousG**_

Bonjour Elena, comment vas-tu? Moi perso j'ai passé une journée affreuse . :/

PS: J'espère que vous êtes toujours ok pour le coparentalité? Et êtes-vous vraiment prêt à devenir mère?

**_De _**

Oh pauvre Danny, que c'est-il passé? J'ai passé très bonne journée malgré une rencontre que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir.

PS: plus que prête, cela fait des années que j'en rêve, et je serais très heureuse que ce soit avec vous.


End file.
